<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Afraid of Horses by Dappleshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456426">I'm Not Afraid of Horses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappleshade/pseuds/Dappleshade'>Dappleshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Not Afraid of Horses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heartland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, anger issues, nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappleshade/pseuds/Dappleshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goergie and Olivia aren't friends, they are rivals in every way imaginable, yet life keeps throwing them together again and again. There's that boy that they both like, there's tutoring, and then there's that time when Amy begins coaching both of them. Bummer, right? Wrong...maybe. The strangest thing begins to happen, Goergie and Olivia begin to like each other as more than friends.</p><p>(Note: The archive warnings are included only because they may come up later in the story, though I am usually not very graphic with such things, hence the rating. Slow to update. Sorry! Going as fast as I can. Thanks in advance  for reading! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Fleming-Morris/Olivia Wheaton, Jack Bartlett/Lisa Stillman, Ty Borden/Amy Fleming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Not Afraid of Horses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Demons" Boyce Avenue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to write it in a way that would allow anyone to understand it, even if they haven't seen Heartland, but it'll definitely be easier to follow if you have. I welcome feedback! Thanks in advance for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PART ONE: "Just My Soul Responding" Amber Run</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Heartland</p>
<p>Georgie stumbled through the trees, her feet numb from walking and her hood pulled up over her head so that the branches didn’t catch her face. It was late in the evening and the trees blocked most of the natural light from reaching the ground. Georgie paid no attention to where she was going, too upset to really care. Lou didn’t trust her, the Extreme Team girls hated her, and Peter was away sailing. Where was she supposed to go? She fumbled in her pocket for her phone, only to remember that she left it in her room. She didn’t want Lou trying to track it. She didn’t want to be found, at least not right now. She needed time to think.</p>
<p>Georgie pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and plunged forward. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she ignored their irritation. Wrapped in her own world, she failed to notice the root sprawled in front of her. Her foot tangled in it and she went down hard, banging her knee. With a hiss-like sigh she rubbed the tender spot thinking that with her luck it would probably bruise later. When she stood, she tested her leg and found that a bruise was the only thing she’d have to worry about; her leg and foot seemed fine otherwise. She glanced up and found that, nestled among the oak’s thick branches, was a treehouse. It was large and dark, it looked abandoned. </p>
<p>Georgie tested the first rung of the treehouse’s ladder with one foot, it held. So, brushing away cobwebs and dead leaves, she climbed to the top. The door was open a slit and it creaked when she pushed it. It swung inward to reveal a wobbly chair, dust bunnies in each corner, and a small desk built into the wall. Georgie scrambled inside and shrugged her backpack off. She peered through the single small window.</p>
<p>The sun was setting, leaving the mountains outlined in a hazy orange. Georgie might have taken a picture if she’d had her phone. The shadows grew longer, and stars twinkled visible on the navy-blue background. Georgie pulled her hoodie tighter around her as a chill permeated the air. Turning from the window, Georgie made her way to the desk in the almost pitch-black treehouse. She yanked open the only drawer and felt around inside. Some dusty papers and an old battery. She reached farther in, luckily Georgie wasn’t arachnophobic for at least three of the creepy-crawlies scuttled over her hand. Aha! Her fingers brushed plastic and she pulled out a flashlight from the farthest reaches of the drawer. She slid the power switch to ‘on’ but nothing happened. Then she smacked it with the palm of her hand and a weak light flickered to life.</p>
<p>Georgie turned the light towards the open drawer and pulled out the rest of its contents. What she first thought was paper were actually photos. Georgie’s jaw nearly dropped as she studied them. In each was a tall, handsome, middle-aged man with bronze-blonde hair and shinning brown eyes. In one he had his arms wrapped around a woman with a swollen belly, in another he held a baby with the same tired looking woman beside him. In another he perched a toddler who had his eyes on the back of a white pony. In the last the toddler, now a little girl, hugged a creamy pinto mare while the man patted the mare’s neck. They were both smiling, and the girl had a blue ribbon pinned to her shirt. Her hair was a shade darker than his, but otherwise they looked uncannily similar.</p>
<p>The girl Georgie recognized as Olivia Wheaton.</p>
<p>I’m in my nemesis’s treehouse!<br/>                                                                                                *****<br/>Olivia wasn’t exactly sure why she decided to go to the treehouse. She hadn’t been over there in years, not since before her father got his job in Toronto. Leaving her behind at Briar Ridge with his twelve-year-senior wife, Val Stanton’s son Jesse. Jesse was twenty-five, had a mean streak, and thought Olivia was a waste of space. He had decided to be her jumping coach when she lost her last competition to Georgina Crawley. They had just completed a training session in which Olivia knocked down two rungs and left one spinning. Jesse was furious and convinced that her shortcomings were caused by her lack of talent when in reality his screaming only made her nervous enough to miscalculate her jumps. After she brushed Budget Buster and made sure he was comfortable in his stall, Olivia grabbed a flashlight, a blanket, and her favorite Harry Potter book, and started the almost twenty-minute trek to what used to be her hideout.</p>
<p>She was so concerned with watching the overgrown trail for roots and fallen branches and then balancing the flashlight and book underneath her arm as she climbed the ladder, that she didn’t notice the dim light filtering through the treehouse window. She pushed the door open and set her book, blanket, and flashlight on the dirty floor before clambering through herself. She halted, eyes wide and jaw clenched, when she saw Georgie stuffing her photos back into the desk and then whirling around to face her. Georgie’s mouth gaped like a hooked fish, but no sound came from her lips.</p>
<p>“What,” Olivia’s voice trembled with anger, “are you doing in my treehouse?”</p>
<p>“I-I,” Georgie stammered. “I thought it was abandoned.” </p>
<p>“Well, you thought wrong.” Olivia said and marched past Georgie, who jumped away from her, to stare at the jammed desk drawer. She picked up the pictures and blew the dust from them before evening out the pile and setting them back in the drawer. She pushed it closed and turned back to Georgie, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>“Why are you still here, Crawley?”</p>
<p>Georgie crossed her arms. “It’s Fleming-Morris.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Olivia rolled her eyes. “You can go now.”</p>
<p>She watched as Georgie shuffled over to snatch the backpack that was leaning against the far wall, tapping her foot impatiently. As Georgie stepped towards the door, she noticed Olivia’s book and picked it up. “Hmm.” She mused. “Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire? I never pegged you for a Potterhead.” </p>
<p>In a heartbeat Olivia closed the space between them and snatched the book from Georgie’s hand. She turned her back on Georgie to drop the book on the desk and answered her with a growl. “That’s none of your business. Just like pawing through my things was none of your business.”</p>
<p>Olivia heard the floorboards creak as Georgie shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t mean to end up in your treehouse or invade your privacy. I didn’t realize I was so close to Briar Ridge.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you here?” Olivia snapped as she glanced back at Georgie over her shoulder. </p>
<p>Georgie continued to shift, with restlessness or anxiety Olivia couldn’t tell. “Well, my dad’s on vacation and my mom and I got into this terrible argument…Steven’s gone…and I don’t really…have any…”</p>
<p>Olivia’s brows shot up as she realized what Georgie was telling her. She turned so that she was facing Georgie again. “You’re running away?”</p>
<p>The other girl just shrugged and kept her gaze trained on the floor. Olivia sat down in the rickety chair, crossed her legs, and rubbed a hand over her face in shock. “Oh, wow.” She mumbled in disbelief.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Georgie immediately jumped to the defensive. </p>
<p>Olivia looked up at her. “I didn’t think you’d quite that easily.”</p>
<p>Georgie scowled. “You don’t even know me!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get mad, you’re the one who showed up in my treehouse after all.” Olivia’s tone was amused, and she allowed a slight smirk to play on her lips.</p>
<p>Georgie bristled. “I just needed somewhere to stay for the night. If it’s that much trouble, I’ll go.” She turned, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and made to lower herself down the ladder.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Olivia called, then quieter. “Wait, Georgie.”</p>
<p>Georgie paused and looked up at her, it was then that Olivia noticed how pink and bloodshot her eyes were, like she had been crying. “You can stay.” Olivia told her.</p>
<p>Georgie narrowed her eyes. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you go off on your own, at night, and get eaten by a bear then your blood would be on my hands.” Olivia crossed her arms. “Then <br/>I’d never get to see the look on your face when I beat you at the next competition.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you say so.” Georgie scoffed but dropped her backpack in its original spot. Then she sat down with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up. “So,” Georgie searched for something to say. “That’s your dad, in those photos.”</p>
<p>Olivia nodded and cast an absentminded glance at the desk. “Yeah, he built this place for me when I was nine, right after he married Val.” Her voice took on a wistful tone. “I was so excited to live at Briar Ridge, with all the horses and the trainers. But then last year my dad got offered a cushy job in Toronto, so he and Val moved there. I didn’t want to leave, I mean I grew up here, why would I want to leave? Now, I’m stuck with Jesse…” Olivia cut off her rambling by clearing her throat, and she wondered why she was telling Georgie all this. She glanced at Georgie to get the other girl’s reaction.</p>
<p>George had pulled her legs in tighter to her chest and had her head bowed, Olivia stared at her, but she didn’t say anything. “Georgie?” Olivia’s tone was soft. Georgie’s head snapped up and she regarded Olivia with surprise, as if she’d forgot that the other girl was there. Her eyes were moist, and her nose was red, but she didn’t appear to be crying. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and shivered incrementally. Olivia had never seen Georgie look so vulnerable before. It was discomfiting. Olivia picked up the blanket she brought and handed it to Georgie. The dark-haired girl just blinked at her, so Olivia shoved it closer until Georgie took it from her hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Georgie muttered as she draped the blanket over her legs.</p>
<p>Olivia stepped back and shifted awkwardly. Obviously, Georgie was upset, and Olivia wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do about it. It wasn’t like they were friends, enemies more like it. Should she try to comfort her? “Um…” Olivia started. “If you…uh…wanna talk-”</p>
<p>Georgie shook her head and didn’t meet Olivia’s gaze. Olivia cleared her throat again. “Ok, I’ll go get you a pillow and some water so that you can sleep.” Feeling more comfortable now that she had something to do, Olivia tucked her flashlight under one arm and lowered herself onto the ladder.</p>
<p>“Olivia,” Georgie called. Olivia glanced up at her. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Olivia dipped her head and then vanished down the ladder.</p>
<p>                                                                                            *****</p>
<p>Georgie woke up the next morning to Olivia climbing through the door while balancing a plate in one hand. Weak dawn light streamed in through the window and the smell of waffles and eggs made Georgie sit up groggily. She watched Olivia set the plate on the desk, place a napkin and fork beside it, and pull out a bottle of water and travel mug of coffee from her bag. She was already decked out in her crisp riding uniform. “Like coffee?” She asked with her back to Georgie.</p>
<p>“No.” Georgie rubbed her eyes and yawned. “That for me?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” Olivia stated and sipped from the coffee mug. Then she pushed the chair over to the desk so that Georgie could sit down while she ate. Georgie got up and stretched before going over and plopping down in the seat. Her hair was spiked and frizzy and her clothes rumpled from sleeping in them. She picked up the fork and was about to dig in when she thought better of it and turned her questioning gaze on Olivia.</p>
<p>Olivia, leaning against the far wall, rolled her eyes. “What? It’s not poisoned.”</p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me?” Georgie quired. </p>
<p>“Who says I’m being nice?” The other girl snorted. “The cook always forgets that I hate waffles, so I brought them here.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Georgie just stared at her plate for a moment. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Olivia gave a noncommittal, “Mmhmm.” Georgie was too hungry to wait any longer and shoveled the food into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Yum.” She said between bites. “This is delicious.” Olivia gave a disgusted sigh, which Georgie chose to ignore, and continued to drink her coffee.</p>
<p>“So,” Olivia asked Georgie when she had finished eating. “Are you going to school today?”</p>
<p>Georgie shook her head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Olivia whistled. “You must really not want to be found.”</p>
<p>“That’s kind of the point of running away,” Georgie snapped.</p>
<p>“You’re so boring, Georgie.” Olivia sighed.</p>
<p>Georgie’s fist clenched around her fork. “What’re you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You’re just so predictable.” Olivia explained with a condescending tilt of her head. “Anytime anything gets hard you run away.”</p>
<p>Georgie stood up so fast that she knocked over the chair and it clattered to the floor. She whirled on her heal and grabbed her backpack, stuffing her hoodie into it. “You’re a bitch, you know that.”</p>
<p>Olivia marched up behind her. “And you’re selfish, you know that.” Georgie turned and was shocked by how intense Olivia was staring at her. “How do you think Lou and Peter feel, not knowing where you are? My dad would be worried sick.”</p>
<p>Georgie frowned, her anger sparking. “Yeah sure, is that why he’s not here right now?” Georgie retorted. Olivia stepped back and sucked in a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“I…um…” Olivia didn’t seem to know what to say and Georgie couldn’t read her tone, she wouldn’t meet Georgie’s gaze. “I have riding practice before school.” Then she was out the door, climbing down the ladder.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Georgie yelled after her, regret melting her anger. Not that Olivia didn’t deserve it but…Georgie was a little harsh. “When will you be back?” There was no answer. Georgie sighed and righted the chair. “I don’t know why I care. It’s not like I hurt Olivia’s feelings. To do that she’d have to have feelings.” Georgie grumbled to herself.</p>
<p>Georgie allowed herself to really think about Olivia’s words. She imagined Peter coming home from vacation early, Lou frantic with worry, Katie too young to understand where her big sister was and confused…What if Olivia was right? Georgie did run away when things got hard. Lou didn’t trust her anymore, Peter was never present, and everyone on the Extreme Team hated her now. What else was she supposed to do?</p>
<p>“Not run away.” Georgie sniffled and sat down beside her backpack, reclining her head against the wall. “Olivia’s right.” She said to no one. “I am selfish.” And she drew her knees into her chest and cried.</p>
<p>                                                                                                   *****</p>
<p>When Olivia got home from school her first instinct had been to check on Georgie, but she pushed the idea away. She wasn’t sure why she had let Georgie get in the last word or why her comment bothered her so much. And honestly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. She was fine how she was, she didn’t need to change. Or really, she didn’t need a girl she hated to say something that would make her change. No, let Georgie sit alone in that desolate treehouse if she wanted. Georgie could have it, for all Olivia cared. </p>
<p>Instead, Olivia dropped her bookbag off in her room and headed over to the stables. Some of the staff called out greetings but she ignored them, completely focused on Budget Buster, who was in the last stall. She slipped the latch and went into the stall, picking up the brush as she went. “Hey, Buster.” She cooed to him as she ran the brush over his flank. The white stallion nickered softly and lipped the cuff of her sleeve, causing her to laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jack. I really am.” Jesse’s loud voice interrupted Olivia’s moment and she paused her brushing to listen. Two sets of footsteps slapped through the stables, approaching Budget Buster’s stall. Olivia leaned into Buster’s side so that his bulk shielded her. “But no one here has seen Georgina.”</p>
<p>Olivia stiffened when she heard the other voice. “Can I just have a look around, Jesse? That’s all I ask.” Jack Bartlett’s tone was gruff and scratchy as usual, but there was a sighing quality to it that revealed just how worried he was. Olivia scowled. Georgie is so selfish, she thought to herself, how can she put the people who love her though this?</p>
<p>Jesse clicked his tongue in a way that Olivia always found infuriating. “I’m sorry, Jack. I already know that you won’t find her here.”</p>
<p>“What-What about Olivia?” Jack’s voice cracked and Olivia’s heart pounded. He sounded heartbroken. Should she tell him where Georgie was? It wasn’t like she promised Georgie that she wouldn’t tell…So why did she feel so guilty?</p>
<p>“They aren’t friends, Jack.” Jesse sighed. “Why would Olivia know where she is?”</p>
<p>Jack’s boots scuffed the ground with indecision as Olivia slunk to the stall door. Buster nickered and Olivia gave him a pat to shush him. “Fine.” Jesse grunted. “But I don’t think she’s here.”</p>
<p>Olivia took a deep breath and unlatched the stall door, then slipped out into the hall. “Uh… actually, I’m here.” Olivia turned and studied Jack’s face in the afternoon light. His lips were drawn, and eyes shadowed as if he hadn’t slept. When he saw her his gaze lit up with desperate hope.</p>
<p>“Good,” Jesse clapped her on the back, “now you can tell Mr. Bartlett that you don’t know where Georgina is.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Olivia shifted her feet but kept her gaze trained on Jack. “I know where she is.” </p>
<p>For a moment both Jesse and Jack just stared at her as if uncomprehending. Then Jesse’s jaw tightened, and Jack’s mouth opened in shock. <br/>“Wh-where is she then?” He asked eagerly. </p>
<p>“It’ll be easier if I show you.” Olivia offered and stepped forward. Jesse’s hand reached out to grip her shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“We will talk about this later,” Jesse told her, and his eyes were inscrutable.</p>
<p>Olivia nodded and shrugged him off. Then she followed Jack out of the stable to lead him to the treehouse.<br/>                                                                                                     *****<br/>Georgie heard the ladder creak as someone started to ascend it and she hurriedly put Olivia’s pictures back in the drawer. She found that she couldn’t stop looking at them, at the girl Olivia used to be before her father left. She seemed so happy and she actually had a pretty smile when it was real. Georgie found herself relating, not that she’d ever admit that to Olivia. Now that Lou and Peter were separated, Georgie knew what it felt like to miss a father.</p>
<p>She twisted around in the chair to see a faded cowboy hat floating in the air, followed by the faded cowboy himself. Jack grunted with effort as he hauled himself over the edge and used the wall to steady himself enough to stand. “What idiot would make treehouse stairs so steep?” He grumbled as he dusted his jeans off with one hand.</p>
<p>Georgie jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and mouth agape. “How- Why did you- How’re you-”</p>
<p>“Here?” Jack gave her a look with stony eyes. “Your friend Olivia came to her senses and told me where ya’ were.”</p>
<p>“She’s not my friend.” Georgie flexed her fingers.</p>
<p>“She’s just worried about you, Georgie.” Jack stepped towards her, but Georgie stepped back. “We all are.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going home, Jack.” Georgie said, looking anywhere but at Jack. </p>
<p>“Georgie, Lou is going crazy without you there.” A pleading tone entered Jack’s voice. “We need you at Heartland.” His voice cracked and Georgie turned her head to hide the tears welling in her own eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I want to,” she admitted. “But what if…” Georgie couldn’t finish the thought as her shoulders trembled and tears dripped down her chin.</p>
<p>“’But what if’ what, Georgie?”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” Georgie could barely speak through her sobs. “I made a huge mistake. I should never have left. What if Lou doesn’t want me anymore?” No sooner had she gotten her worst fear out in the open then Jack was there. Pulling her into him and Georgie latched on to his dun jacket. She cried harder than she’s cried in a long time. </p>
<p>“Sssh, it’s ok. It’s all gonna be ok.” Jack smoothed her hair and held onto her just as tightly. “Don’t ever think that Lou will change her mind, Georgie. You’re her daughter and she loves you.”</p>
<p>Thirty minutes later, after Georgie’s sobs had waned and Jack’s throat lost the lump that had been lodged in there since Georgie ran away, they descended from the treehouse. Jack came down first, followed by an emotionally light Georgie. “Now, don’t you ever do that again young lady.”</p>
<p>Georgie’s smile was a bit watery, but it was still there. “I won’t.”</p>
<p>Olivia was leaning against the tree trunk and when she saw Georgie she straightened and opened her mouth to say something. Georgie didn’t acknowledge her, in fact she completely ignored her. Jack tipped his hat to the lighter haired brunet and led the way into the trees. Georgie walked past her as if she were invisible and didn’t look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Invisible" by 5SOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Honestly, I just keep changing what I wanted to happen in this story. Also I hadn't planned on life getting in the way of my writing so much. Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia stood with her packed lunch in hand scanning the cafeteria. There were her friends, at a table in the back of the room, backs to her, and oddly quiet without her there to dominate the conversation. But she wasn’t worried about them, they could wait. She was looking for Georgie, which was a first. She normally avoided the other girl if she could, unless she had something to throw in her face, then she made sure to find Georgie. Olivia spied her leaving the lunch line alone, clutching a gray tray with a sandwich and juice on it. She kept her gaze forward even as her movement through the tables set off a flurry of whispers. Everyone had heard about the stunt she’d pulled before last weekend, Olivia wasn’t exactly known for keeping secrets. Georgie ignored them and continued to a vacant table in the corner.</p><p><br/>Olivia followed and sat down in the seat across from her. Georgie shot her a glare as she twisted the cap off her juice but said nothing. “Listen,” Olivia started. “I’m sorry I told Jack where you were.”</p><p><br/>Georgie fiddled with her lunch tray and refused to look at her. Olivia sighed. “Fine, Georgie. I’m just trying to apologize.” Georgie didn’t respond and Olivia clenched her jaw. Why was she even trying? Why’d she care if Georgie knew she was sorry? She kept picturing Georgie curled into herself at the treehouse. For a moment she had believed they had made a genuine connection.</p><p><br/>“Georgie-” Olivia tried again but Jade plopped down in the seat to Georgie’s right and gave her a look.<br/>“Is she bothering you?” The raven-haired senior asked Georgie as Olivia stood up.</p><p><br/>Georgie looked at Olivia with the most vacant expression and Olivia had never felt more invisible. It was the same way Georgie acted three nights ago after Jack and her had had their heart-to-heart in the treehouse. For a short moment a pang of hurt washed over her and she pushed it away. Then she stood and stormed off without another word. She sat down with Taylor and her other friends and did her absolute best to forget about Georgina Crawley.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie watched Olivia go in a daze. She was still angry with her, and why shouldn’t she be, considering that Olivia had given her away to Jack. She thought that after their talk in the treehouse, Olivia opening up to Georgie about her father like that, something had changed. And she knew Olivia was a lot of things but hadn’t thought of her as a nark until now.</p><p><br/>Plus, where did Olivia get off whining about her absent father like that? Georgie’s biological parents had died before she even got the chance to know them. She grew up in the foster system, with nothing close to a real family, and now that she had finally found a forever home Lou and Peter were separating, for good. Peter already had a new girlfriend, according to Lou. It seemed like everything was changing and Georgie was stuck, waiting for the fallout.</p><p><br/>Then Olivia shows up Friday morning with breakfast, making Georgie think that maybe they were friends if Olivia was willing to do that for her. Subsequently, Olivia had called her selfish. Selfish! Coming from a girl like Olivia that was something. And though Georgie conceded to herself that it had been wrong of her to run away like that, Olivia wasn’t in the right talking to her like that. But really, what else did she expect? Olivia and Georgie hated each other, and always would. At least that was something Georgie could rely on to never change.</p><p><br/>“So, what was that all about?” Jade poked Georgie’s shoulder to get her attention.</p><p><br/>Georgie shifted her focus to her friend and shrugged. “Probably nothing.”</p><p><br/>Jade raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t sound like that to me. Olivia sounded pissed. Spill.”</p><p><br/>“Alright.” Georgie sighed but smiled at Jade’s nosey prodding. “When I ran away last week I didn’t know where to go. I ended up walking in the woods for hours until I came across this treehouse. I thought it was abandoned so I thought I’d stay there for the night. Turns out it was Olivia’s treehouse.”</p><p><br/>“No way.” Jade was incredulous. “Small world. What’d she do, kick your ass to the curb?”</p><p><br/>Georgie chuckled and scrunched her brows in thought. “No, that’s the weird thing. She let me stay. She even brought me breakfast the next morning…”</p><p><br/>“Wow,” Jade frowned. “We’re still talking about Olivia Wheaton, right? The Olivia Wheaton who makes snarky comments to you all the time? The one that you punched in the face?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, I know it’s unbelievable.” Georgie agreed.</p><p><br/>“So, what happened next?” Jade pressed.</p><p><br/>“Nothing, really. I mean we got into an argument and then that afternoon when Jack went to Briar Ridge asking about me, she told him where I was and showed him the treehouse.”</p><p><br/>“Ah, so you’re the one who’s pissed at her.”</p><p><br/>Georgie shrugged again. “I guess. But here’s the really strange thing. I saw these photos of Olivia when she was younger, and she looked happy. And then while we were talking, she mentioned her father leaving and she actually seemed sad. Like she had feelings for once. Now, every time I see her, I remember what she used to look like when she was happy.”</p><p><br/>“Oooo,” Jade twirled her fingers, her dark eyes glinting. “Creepy. Maybe you’re being haunted by Olivia’s ghost, before she became the monster she is now.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, shut up.” Georgie said as she and Jade both burst into laughter. After they caught their breath, Jade started telling Georgie about rodeo school and as she listened, she pushed thoughts of Olivia to the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia changed into her blue riding uniform in the girls locker room and then trotted to the front of the school, hoping that she wasn’t late. Jesse was so impatient that he’d left her at the school on more than one occasion and she was forced to find her own way home. She was closer to the doors to the back parking lot, so she pushed through them and looped around the corner of the school. Heading through the side yard she heard a voice and slowed. It was Jesse, Olivia ducked closer to the wall and stood in the shaded grass, listening. She’d gotten great at eavesdropping over the years. It was usually the only way she could find out what was going on at Briar Ridge.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I’ve got it all cleared.” Jesse said into the phone. There was a long pause. “Yes.” Jesse affirmed. “I know. Yeah, the money’s being wired over. Trudie told me the donation went through.”</p><p><br/>Olivia’s face paled. Donation? To Trudie? The Extreme Team. Olivia leaned against the wall, her legs suddenly feeling weak. This wasn’t right. When she’d gotten the news yesterday that she was accepted onto the Extreme Team she’d just assumed that Coach Trudie had realized how talented she was. She was a damn good trick rider, at least as good as Georgie, she deserved a spot on the team. It was too much of a coincidence that Jesse had donated to the team right before she was given the spot. He bought me my place on the team.<br/>Sucking in a calming breath, Olivia heard Jesse say his goodbyes and marched out from behind the wall. “Hey,” Jesse greeted her, but she ignored him.</p><p>Without a glance at her stepbrother she got in the passenger side door of the truck and slammed it shut. She rolled down the window as a confused Jesse got in the drivers seat. She heard two horses snort from the trailer attached to the back of the truck and threw Jesse a questioning look.<br/>“I picked up your new horses today.” Jesse told with that condescending smirk of his. “The ones for Roman riding.” Roman riding was when someone did a trick riding on two horses instead of one. Georgie was already an expert at it.</p><p><br/>“I know what horses.” Olivia snapped, did Jesse think she was stupid?</p><p><br/>“Their names are Jasper and Ruddy.” Jesse continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “I’m taking you to Heartland, Amy agreed to coach you.”</p><p><br/>Olivia crossed her arms. “I don’t want Amy to coach me.”</p><p><br/>“Too bad.” Jesse’s tone was firm. “She coached Georgie, who’s apparently your new best friend if you’re willing to help her run away, and she owes us after the whole Budget Buster incident. They’re lucky I’m a fair guy or they’d have quite the lawsuit on their hands.” Olivia scoffed to herself. Fair was not a word she’d use to describe Jesse. “Besides, its not like you’ll listen to direction from me. Maybe Amy’s gentle touch will get through to you.” A mocking lilt entered his voice and he laughed to himself. Olivia just rolled her eyes and stared out the window. They stayed silent the rest of the ride to Heartland.</p><p><br/>Amy was there in the front yard, at the end of the long lane, in her black cowboy hat, waiting for them. Jesse got another phone call as they parked, so Olivia and Amy unloaded Jasper and Ruddy themselves. “Congratulations on making the Extreme Team.” Amy said.</p><p><br/>Olivia lifted her chin haughtily. “Thanks.” Amy let her attitude slide with little more than a glance and helped her tack up the horses. When they were ready Olivia clicked on her helmet and looked over to see Jesse, still on the phone and with no warning, climb into the truck and drive away.</p><p><br/>Amy saw her frown and offered her a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he just doesn’t wanna make you nervous.” She said.</p><p><br/>Olivia just huffed in disbelief and hoisted herself onto Jasper. Her heart pounded in her ears and her stomach flipped as she glanced at the sandy ground between Jasper and Ruddy’s brown snouts. She gripped her saddle hard and gulped. This was different than the other times she’d learned new tricks. Trick riding was exhilarating, it stole her breath in a good way. Made her heart race with a wild joy that she had never experienced before. This was different and at first, she couldn’t place why.</p><p><br/>“Alright, now stand up, Olivia.” Amy called as she pushed her long blonde hair over one shoulder and tightened her grip on the rope. “I’m going to move them nice and steady. We’ll take it slow the first time.” Olivia blew out a breath and rose until she was crouching with one foot on Jasper and one on Ruddy. Amy clicked her tongue and the coffee coated horses cantered at a smooth pace and Olivia froze. Her breathes sounded too loud and her focus wavered. She tried to push herself into standing but her balance waned, and she dropped to one knee. Everything was moving too fast. What if she couldn’t do this? She wasn’t even a talented enough rider to earn her spot on the Extreme Team, so why did she think she could accomplish something as difficult as Roman riding?</p><p><br/>“Try again, Olivia. Grab your reins.” Amy’s voice pierced her thoughts and she again tried to stand. She clutched her reins so strongly that her knuckles turned white. Her heart constricted and her chest tightened. Panic bubbled in her throat and Olivia abruptly knew exactly what she was experiencing. Fear. Her legs wobbled and she lost her balance again. This time falling back so that she was sitting on Ruddy’s back.</p><p><br/>“Woah,” Olivia hoped that she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt. “Woah.” She murmured until Jasper and Ruddy slowed to a stop. Amy stopped clicking and swinging the rope. Olivia slipped off Ruddy, keeping one hand wrapped around the reins. “We’re done for the day.” She told Amy, voice steady even as her heart wouldn’t calm. Her cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment, but she refused to show just how mortifying it was to fail.</p><p><br/>Amy sighed. “We just started. I know you can do it, Olivia. You just need practice.”</p><p><br/>Olivia shook her head and didn’t answer. Instead she pulled Ruddy behind her as she started towards the barn. She heard Amy sigh again in a concerned way before she grabbed Jasper’s halter and led him after her. “Is Georgie here?” Olivia asked with a glance over her shoulder.</p><p><br/>“No.” Amy answered. “She’s out with Jade.”</p><p><br/>Olivia nodded and faced forward, relieved that at least Georgie wasn’t around to see how badly she’d screwed up.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia wasn’t any more eager to try Roman riding again the next day, but Jesse wouldn’t hear any of her protests. He dropped her off at Heartland at the same time and she took her time picking her way to Jasper and Ruddy’s stall. Amy was already there and watching her, eyes creased with worry. “What?” Olivia asked sharply, reaching for the stall’s latch.</p><p><br/>Amy tilted her head. “What’s wrong, Olivia? It’s obvious that you don’t want to be here.”</p><p><br/>Olivia bristled and shoved her hands into the pockets of her puffy bright blue vest. She hadn’t felt like wearing a riding uniform today. “Nothing.”</p><p><br/>“You can talk to me.” Amy said as she stepped in front of Olivia.</p><p><br/>Olivia clenched her fists as frustrated tears pricked her eyes. She struggled to hold them back and met Amy’s gaze. “I heard Jesse on the phone.” She admitted, voice thick. “He made a big donation to the Extreme Team. That’s why I got the spot, not because I have any skill.” Olivia sniffed and hated the feel of hot tears on her cheeks. “Not that Jesse would care either way.” And then eager to escape Amy’s pitying stare, she brushed by her and into the stall. She picked up a brush and started combing it through Jasper’s mane. She waited until she heard Amy’s footsteps recede before burying her face in Jasper’s neck and crying.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Olivia, Georgie was just two stalls down brushing out Phoenix who had just recovered from a bout of sickness caused from drinking out of a pesticide infected stream. Phoenix knickered softly with pleasure and nuzzled her shoulder every so often. Georgie petted him absentmindedly as she listened to Olivia’s muffled crying. The sound was so delicate that Georgie had to strain to hear. She hadn’t seen or heard Olivia cry, even in the slightest, since Georgie punched her in the face when they we twelve. Even then it had only been a few tears before she’d rushed off. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, it was weird hearing such a normally confident person cry. It reminded her of the other night when Olivia told her about her dad and Georgie wondered if she’d wanted to cry then too but had felt like she couldn’t.</p><p><br/>She had overheard Olivia and Amy’s whole conversation and was surprised to find a prick of sympathy for her nemesis. Growing up in foster care, every day was defined by second guessing. Was she good enough for this family, what were the ulterior motives behind a pair of foster parents choosing her? She learned the hard way she needed to think about those answers whenever she went to a new home. It wasn’t until she arrived at Heartland that she realized that she didn’t need to doubt herself anymore because she had a whole family that believed in her.</p><p><br/>It sounded like Olivia didn’t have that. For the first time, Georgie found herself feeling bad for Olivia. The girl who had tormented her from her first day of show jumping lessons four years ago. I guess there’s always more to the story than you think, Georgie supposed. She considered going over there, but what would she say? She was awkward enough when it came her own emotions, let alone someone else’s. And Olivia probably wouldn’t appreciate if she tried to help, anyway. So, when she finished brushing Phoenix she snuck out of the barn. Olivia’s back was to her making it easy to get past her and as Georgie jogged to the house, she pondered why she felt so guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Forty-five minutes later Olivia heard Jesse’s truck pull up in front of the house. The tires crunched the gravel and then screeched to a halt. She heard the door click shut as Jesse hopped out and there was the murmur of low voices as Amy spoke to him. Great, Amy’s telling Jesse how hopeless I am, Olivia thought as she wiped her eyes. She had stopped crying a long time ago, but she was hoping to erase any evidence that she had been crying in the first place. First, Olivia fails at Roman riding in front of Amy and then she cries in front of her. Her life really couldn’t get more humiliating. The only consolation was that Georgie wasn’t around to witness any of it. Lord knows Olivia had ridiculed Georgie enough in the past. She wouldn’t put it past the girl to do the same to her given the chance.</p><p><br/>Holding her head high, Olivia left Jasper and Ruddy’s stall and walked over to lean against the barn door. She watched Amy and Jesse talk and was surprised to see that Jesse didn’t seem mad. In fact, he looked worried, which couldn’t be right. Since when did he worry about her?</p><p><br/>“It’s like she lost all her confidence.” Amy said and her words were so true that there was a wrench of shame in Olivia’s gut as she heard them. Just then, Amy saw her standing there and waved her over. Olivia strode over to join them with all the superiority she could muster.</p><p><br/>Jesse took her by the shoulders, and she noticed a sorry glint in his eye. “Olivia, it’s not what you think, I promise.” He told her earnestly. “Briar Ridge has been donating to the Extreme Team for years now, before you were even interested in trick riding.”</p><p><br/>She stared at him hard, not sure if she could believe him. “So, I got on the team based on my own merit?”<br/>He nodded and then he shocked her even more by pulling her into a hug. When was the last time they’d hugged. Eight years ago, when she won her first riding competition? More? For a moment, her arms were slack and then she returned the hug. Clutching on as if she’d fall into a spiraling abyss if she didn’t. Her dad was never around, and neither was her mother, who’d left them when Olivia was six. Val wasn’t any better, busy fawning over her father. It was easy to forget sometimes that they had left Jesse here too. Jesse was all the family she had, and in this rare moment of brotherliness, Olivia was determined to make the most of it. “I’d never do that to you. I knew you were good enough to make the team.” His voice was encouraging in her ear and she could hear the smile in it, it was so unusual for him to smile. When they pulled away, Olivia found herself grinning.</p><p><br/>She looked at Amy. “Same time tomorrow, for practice?”</p><p><br/>Amy smiled back. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p><br/>For once, Olivia was grateful for the Fleming-Morris’s tendency to meddle. And as she and Jesse got in the truck to go home to Briar Ridge, the thought didn’t make her feel quite so lonely or empty, because at least for that night, Jesse and Olivia would face their empty house together. Maybe she wasn’t so invisible after all.</p><p> </p><p>Georgie got out of the car as Lou parked and went to lean on the fence surrounding the training arena of Heartland. Dusk was just settling in and the air was dusty from the soil the horses kicked up as they ran. Olivia was standing on Jasper and Ruddy, balancing perfectly, a wild grin on her face that made Georgie smile to. Amy had talked about the misunderstanding between Olivia and Jesse at dinner the night before and it was hard for Georgie to imagine that this was the same girl who was crying in the barn. Olivia still had a lot to learn about Roman riding, but in only three days she had the basics down. Georgie had to admit that Olivia was just as skilled as she was when it came to trick riding.</p><p><br/>“Alright. That was great, Olivia!” Amy called. The wind was strong, and she wasn’t wearing her hat. She smiled at Olivia as the horses cantered to a stop and the girl jumped from her perch. Olivia was beaming as Amy congratulated her and she unclipped her helmet. Her light brown hair was frazzled and messy as it fell to her shoulders and got caught in the wind. It struck Georgie how pretty Olivia was right then, and it was because she looked happy, just like in the old photos in her treehouse. Olivia noticed Georgie watching and strode over to her with all of her usual swagger. For some reason, that made Georgie’s grin widen. She guessed it was because she was more comfortable dealing with a bratty Olivia than a sad one.</p><p><br/>“Good ride.” Georgie told her.</p><p><br/>Olivia nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p><br/>For a moment both girls just watched each other. Then Georgie said, “I forgive you, you know.” Olivia raised an eyebrow and Georgie rolled her eyes. “For telling Jack.”</p><p><br/>“Oh,” Oliva frowned. “Thanks.”</p><p><br/>“You know if you ever wanted to go for a trail ride…” Georgie offered. She had been thinking about it all the night and finally decided that her life would be a lot easier if she and Olivia didn’t hate each other.<br/>Olivia smirked but Georgie thought she caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Georgie.” Her tone was cool and even, like Georgie was a bug she’d just smashed beneath her boot. “Like you said, we aren’t friends.”</p><p><br/>For a heartbeat Georgie was puzzled. Then she realized. Olivia had heard her and Jack’s whole conversation when he’d come to fetch her! A flash of hot anger pulsed through her, but by the time she opened her mouth Olivia was already strolling away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Iris" by The Googoo Dolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow updates, I honestly have no clue where I want this story to go and also I've had barely any time time write. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. I appreciate you all. Stay safe! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year passed, and though Georgie and Olivia were part of the same extreme team and competed at the same jumping events they avoided each other. Unless they had something generally snarky to say to each other they didn’t speak. But though they didn’t acknowledge it, both found their thoughts preoccupied by the other whenever they were in odd states, like when they were on the verge of sleep or hit a drifting thought.</p><p>Georgie was doing pretty well in school, at least she thought she was. Admittedly, she hadn't been studying much recently, not since Adam had stopped tutoring her. Between show jumping, joining the extreme team, and all her chores she hadn't had the time. And it seemed that now her lack of attention was catching up with her.</p><p>Georgie stared at the fat red 'F' topping her essay in disbelief. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As the rest of her peers filed out of the classroom Georgie trudged up to Mrs. Sanderson's desk. She cleared her throat and shifted from foot to foot. The middle-aged, limp blonde haired, naturally pinched-faced, women glanced up at her. "Yes, Miss Fleming-Morris?"</p><p>"Uh," Georgie started. "I don't understand how I got an 'F' on this paper."</p><p>Mrs. Sanderson sighed as if the matter were too simple to have to explain. "Your paper lacked complete comprehension of the subject."</p><p>"Well!" Georgie was exasperated. "The Odyssey was written like a thousand years ago! How am I supposed to figure how it effects our culture today?"</p><p>Sanderson clucked her tongue. "We spent two weeks discussing this Georgie and you were present for every class. If you needed help you should've asked."</p><p>Georgie sighed, what Sanderson said was true. Georgie had so much on her plate she hadn't been paying much attention in school. "Can I rewrite it?"</p><p>Sanderson shook her head. "You know that's against policy."</p><p>Georgie hung her head. "But," Sanderson's voice had Georgie's chin lifting with hope, "I can sign you up for tutoring. That worked for you in the past, right?" Georgie nodded. "That way you should be able to pass my class and avoid summer school. I'll check to see whose available to tutor in World Lit and give your mother a call. Alright?"</p><p>Georgie frowned but dipped her head. At least Lou was in New York right now, working on the Maggie's franchise, and not home to give her the disappointed look in person. "Thank you, Mrs. Sanderson." The teacher waved her hand dismissively and Georgie trotted from the room.</p><p>The halls were mostly empty as Georgie made her way to her locker. She swapped out her textbooks and repacked her backpack, lost in thought about how Lou would react to her needing a tutor. Again. Soft guitar music floated from the music room down the hall. It was a tune that Georgie had heard before, though she couldn't place the title or original singer. She hummed along, her mood improving as the melody grew.</p><p>"And I'd give up forever to touch you,<br/>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow,<br/>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,<br/>And I don't want to go home right now."</p><p>A girl sang the first verse of the song, starting off low but growing in confidence. Her voice was lovely, drawing and articulate, with just a hint of raspiness to show that she had an emotional connection to the lyrics. Georgie continued to hum and sway a bit as she listened. It wasn't until the girl began the chorus and she was slinging her backpack over her shoulder that Georgie recognized that the girl's voice was familiar.</p><p>"And I don't want the world to see me,<br/>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand,<br/>When everything's made to be broken,<br/>I just want you to know who I am."</p><p>Georgie's eyes widened and she crept down the hall even though she was sure that the girl wouldn't be able to hear her over the music. She approached the open door and peeked inside. Siting on a stool with her back to her was a light brown haired girl with impeccable posture, wearing a preppy pink blazer and form-fitting white pants, and holding an electric guitar in her lap. Georgie's jaw nearly dropped. It was Olivia.</p><p>I didn't know she could play guitar or sing. Georgie mused with a prickle of irritation. Is there anything she's not good at?</p><p>Georgie contemplated whether she should leave, she felt like she was encroaching on a private moment, or announce her presence. She ended up standing with her spine pressed against the wall where Olivia couldn't see her if she turned her head and listening to the rest of the song. For a moment she was lost in the emotional vulnerability and shear pleasantness of Olivia's voice. Then the song ended.</p><p>She heard Olivia's phone ring and a disgruntled sigh as Olivia answered. "What Jessie?" She hissed.</p><p>A short pause.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Because I'm busy, Jessie!"</p><p>"Go ahead! Why would I care?"</p><p>"Fuck off. If you want to whine to someone call your whore of a mother." Then Olivia hung up.</p><p>Georgie wrinkled her nose in distaste. There was nothing nice about Olivia Wheaton. Georgie just needed to get that through her head. She wasn't sure why she kept giving Olivia the benefit of the doubt or expecting her to suddenly turn human. If she could treat her own stepbrother like that then there was no hope for her. As Olivia put the guitar away and rustled the sheet music Georgie slipped past the doorway unnoticed and left. She didn't give Olivia another thought.</p><p>*****</p><p>That was, she didn't give Olivia another thought until 5:00 that evening. When Georgie had arrived home form school Jack had informed her that Mrs. Sanderson had called Heartland and also her mother. There was a tutor available that very evening and Georgie was to clear her schedule. As she didn't want to do summer school Georgie obliged.</p><p>At 5:00 exactly the doorbell rang. Georgie was looking over her barely legible notes at the kitchen table while Jack prepared his famous stew for dinner. She leapt up from her seat without saying anything and padded to the door. She swung open the door hoping tp find Adam or generally anyone else.</p><p>Of course, she found a grumpy Olivia instead.</p><p>"Olivia?" Georgie gasped.</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's my name."</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm the tutor." Georgie could hear the not-at-all concealed duh in her tone.</p><p>"You're kidding." Georgie muttered. The universe must really hate her.</p><p>"Oh, how I wish I was." Olivia said with a fake smile as she wormed past Georgie and into the house. </p><p>"Please, come in." Georgie said sarcastically as Olivia hung her coat and stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi, Mr. Bartlett." Olivia greeted Jack with much more enthusiasm than she used when speaking to Georgie.</p><p>"Hello, Olivia." Jack smiled easily and tipped his cowboy hat. In that moment Georgie didn't understand why Jack felt the need to be so damn likable. "How're you?"</p><p>Olivia shrugged. "Can't complain." She said with a side glance at Georgie and a mouthed yet. </p><p>Georgie rolled her eyes. "We'll be in my room." She told Jack and trotted to the stairs without saying anything to Olivia. Sadly the other girl followed anyway.</p><p>When they reached Georgie's room Olivia commandeered her desk-without asking- and demanded to see Georgie's notes. With a sigh Georgie handed her the notebook. For awhile Olivia sifted through them before throwing the notebook in Georgie's face. Georgie barely had time to catch it. "These are awful." </p><p>"I wouldn't say they're awful." Georgie mumbled.</p><p>"I can't even read them." Olivia stated. "You know if you focused more your handwriting would be better."</p><p>"Like yours." Georgie scoffed.</p><p>"Exactly." Olivia either missed the sarcasm in her voice or ignored it. She stood up and began to study Georgie's room, picking up knick-knacks and scrutinizing family photos. </p><p>When she didn't say anything for five minutes Georgie cleared her throat from where she sat on the bed. "So…aren't you here to tutor me or something?"</p><p>"That's up to you, Georgie." Olivia said cryptically. "Are you willing to learn? Because you obviously weren't when we were taught this in class."</p><p>"I've had a lot on my mind-" Georgie began to protest but Olivia interrupted.</p><p>"Odysseus was willing to learn. Every time he faced hardship he learned from the experience. What goddess favored Odysseus for this trait?"</p><p>Olivia raised an eyebrow and Georgie came up blank. "Come on, Georgie. Goddess of wisdom. Her symbol was the owl."</p><p>Georgie tensed as if she were about to take the class final. "Uh…"</p><p>"Athena." Olivia answered for her.</p><p>"Right." Georgie tried to recall what Mrs. Sanderson had said about Athena's role in the book.</p><p>"Did you even read The Odyssey?" </p><p>"Well…I…no." Georgie admitted as she rubbed an ache in her neck.</p><p>Olivia sighed. "There's the problem. You're too tense." She waved her hand at the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."</p><p>"What?" Georgie sputtered and glanced at her covers as if she'd never seen them before.</p><p>"You heard me." Olivia crossed her arms and glared.</p><p>Finally a bewildered Georgie did as Olivia asked. "I don't know what this has to do with anything." A cross Georgie muttered into her comforter. </p><p>Olivia crossed the room and stood over Georgie. "Hold still." She ordered and Georgie automatically tensed. Georgie waited, her chin on her folded hands, and jumped when she felt Olivia's cool palms run over the fabric of her mauve shirt. </p><p>She jumped. "What the-?" Georgie began to push herself up but Olivia planted her hands firmly on her back. </p><p>"Chill out, Georgie. I know what I'm doing. Just relax." Her tone was smooth and soothing. Georgie was reminded of overhearing Olivia singing earlier and then her conversation with Jesse. She tried to relax under Olivia's gentle touch but was too disturbed at describing Olivia as being gentle.</p><p>Olivia sighed as if Georgie was being difficult on purpose and then began kneading the knot out of her one shoulder. Her palms pressed at just the right points and she applied just the right amount of  force. After a few moments Georgie couldn't fight the feeling anymore and relaxed. She allowed Olivia to massage her for some time without speaking.</p><p>"You weren't lying." She murmured with her eyes closed.</p><p>"Nope." Olivia hummed.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to do this?"</p><p>"My mom was a massage therapist."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mmm-Hmm."</p><p>"I heard you today." Georgie told her. "In the music room."</p><p>"Oh." Olivia answered flippantly.</p><p>"I didn't know you could sing."</p><p>Olivia snorted. "Anyone can sing."</p><p>If Georgie wasn't in a relaxed haze she would've rolled her eyes. "Not everyone can sing well."</p><p>"So, what relevance does The Odyssey have on our society today?"</p><p>"I don't know, Olivia." Georgie groaned.</p><p>"Yes, you do. Just relax and think." Olivia assured.</p><p>"Well," Georgie said. "I guess loyalty is important in the book. Odysseus is loyal enough to go fight in the Trojan war and his wife and son remained faithful to him while he was away…and loyalty to family is just as important to us today."</p><p>"Good. That's good. What else?"</p><p>"There's the theme of desire… or would it be temptation? Odyssey has to ignore the temptations of his journey to make it home. Modern families have to do that sometimes too, I guess."</p><p>"Alright, that's good. How about a third thing?"</p><p>"Well, most of us have experienced consequences for being too prideful. Odyssey had to deal with that too right?"</p><p>Olivia finished working on the knot and stepped back. Georgie felt strangely disappointed at the lack of her touch. "Now you have the main points of your essay."</p><p>Georgie's brow furrowed as she sat up and stretched. "What?"</p><p>"You just listed the three things you need for your body paragraphs, Georgie." Olivia smiled.</p><p>"I did?" Georgie's eyes widened. "I guess I did."</p><p>"See?" Olivia sat down next to her and raised her chin proudly. "I told you I knew what I was doing. You just needed to relax."</p><p>Georgie was dumbstruck for second. She couldn't believe that Olivia was not only being pleasant but had also known exactly how to help her. It was like she was a completely different person than the one who called her step-mother a whore earlier. Maybe Olivia's bipolar, Georgie considered, or a two-faced bitch, as Jade would claim. Either way, she didn't know what to make of Olivia's apparent kindness. "Thanks." She murmured.</p><p>Olivia flipped her hair over one shoulder. "You're welcome."</p><p>They spent the rest of the evening fine-tuning Georgie's main points and thesis statement. By the time dinner was ready and Olivia was on her way out Georgie was half-way finished with rewriting her paper. She knew that Mrs. Sanderson wouldn't let her turn it in again but Olivia insisted that it was good practice for the test. Georgie, to her shock, found that she trusted Olivia's advice. And even weirder, she was looking forward to her next tutoring session.</p><p>*****</p><p>"So you mean she didn't shoot fire out of her eyes and burn you with her scathing words during your session?" Jade asked at school lunch the next day, incredulous. She had graduated last year but she'd forced the principal to give her a visitors pass because, quote, "Georgie will have no one to sit with at lunch and I don't want her to feel lame". Really, Georgie juts thought it was because Jade was bored and had no other friends.</p><p>"No." Georgie laughed. "None of that happened. She was actually pretty chill. I'm not as scared of failing the class now and the knot in my shoulder is gone."</p><p>"The knot in your shoulder?"</p><p>Georgie's cheeks tinted and she wasn't sure why. "Yeah, she, uh, gave me a massage."</p><p>"A massage?" Jade's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Apparently her mother is a therapist, or something." Georgie returned her attention to her food, hoping that Jade would drop the subject. Of course, she didn't.</p><p>"Dude," Jade said. "That's like, so kinky."</p><p>"It is not!" Georgie was full on blushing now.</p><p>"Do you think Olivia plays for the other team or something?"</p><p>"No. She was only helping me to relax and honestly it worked."</p><p>"Ok. Well did you like it?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"The massage. Was Olivia good at it?"</p><p>Georgie shrugged. "I guess."</p><p>Jade grinned. "Kinky." </p><p>Georgie gave up, knowing that she'd never win the argument, even if she was right.</p><p>Just a few minutes later Olivia approached the table with all of her normal, haughty, swagger. "Party, tonight, Briar Ridge." She glared at Georgie as if daring her to decline. "You're invited."</p><p>"Uh…ok." Georgie replied. "Can Jade come?"</p><p>Olivia sniffed in Jade's direction. "I suppose." Then she went to join her friends.</p><p>"There better be alcohol." Jade grumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>